Halloween Madness
by QueenofDemons
Summary: A halloween story based in the past time, Trunks gets a little mischievious and this time he has a little help from his Yami, Future Trunks. Rated for language.Enjoy.


Notes for the Reader

* * *

This is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Halloween Madness

----

----

Little Trunks was pulling things down from the attic, he had been at this for about an hour.

So Future Trunks, who had been in his soul chamber this whole time, had decided to find out what his Hikari was doing. So he came out and appeared next to him in ghostlike form.

((Hey, what you doing?)) Trunks through their mind link hovering over him to see what he was doing

"Oh this is our Halloween ornament box. Inside here is all types of decorations that we'll be decorating the house with for the holiday later on in the month.

(Holiday?) Trunks questioned

Since the androids had messed up his time no one ever considered celebrating anything. So year after year, holidays were eventually forgotten, and they **weren't** celebrated.

Since his time is now destroyed, and he is now in the past with his past self, thinking about holidays again did bring a smile to his face, still also seeing his chibi self smile so carefree made him feel happy.

Still since he didn't personally celebrate them, he didn't really know what to do, let alone what they were about.

In times like this, he felt a little embarrassed having to ask his little Hikari to explain this stuff to him. He never celebrated Halloween, so he was glad to be able to experience something new with his chibi self.

Little Trunks was pulling out masks and ghost like pictures, and was now looking around as though wondering where he would put everything.

((So where are you going to put everything?)) Trunks asked as he saw little Trunks looking around

(Well in October we usually invite everyone over for a party, and Goten and I like to play tricks on everyone, so this year I wanted to really have a good scare for Goten, still he isn't the only one.) Little Trunks said as a smile came to his face

Future Trunks could only smile at this as he saw how excited his younger self was.

Still since they also shared their mind he knew who else he wanted to scare…and he was all for the idea.

((**So** what did you have in mind?)) Trunks looking at him

(…) Little Trunks smirked

On Halloween night

Everyone was beginning to arrive and the whole gang showed up dressed in costume attire.

Krillin and 18 were dressed as Vampires and Yamcha was dressed up as Hercule.

Bulma was dressed up as a cat, and though Vegeta put up a fuss, he was dressed up like a green alien going out on the town.

Goku and ChiChi dressed up like Pirates, and Teenage Gohan and Videl, dressed up like Clowns who were going to go on a murdering spree.

It was all just for fun, and after awhile Goten arrived carrying a box full of extra candy.

He was dressed up like a devil, and after setting the box down, he looked around and wondered where Trunks was.

"Hey Bulma where's Trunks" Goten

"Actually Goten he hasn't come down yet" Bulma "Why don't you go up and tell him to come down already"

"Ok" Goten said as he ran out from the room

Goten flew up the stairs and down the hall to Trunks' room.

Trunks had a secret he still had yet to tell Goten. That though he shared the body of future Trunks when future Trunks takes over he gets his own body. There two minds have their own soul chambers and though they can talk to each other when they come out in ghost like form…no one can see them…unless they want to…..

Goten entered Trunks room which for some reason was covered in a thick like fog, from a fog machine he figured.

"Trunks you try to scare me every year…well not this year…I wont fall for it" Goten said as he entered the room and tried to feel out for Little Trunks' energy.

Still he was unable to feel anything.

Goten felt something behind him and turned around yet no one was there.

And energy was circling the room making Goten feel dizzy since he was unable to pin-point the location

Goten was beginning to feel scared as he could feel the energy become stronger and stronger.

"Who….Who is it….Who's there?" Goten saying as he braced himself to defend incase of an attack

Suddenly there were eerie whispers from all directions, and shadows mixing within the mists.

"Whaaaa…aaah" Goten falling down

Goten grew scared and scrambled for the door, but it suddenly closed on him, and he was unable to open it.

"Let me out of here!" Goten hollered

"They can't hear you downstairs" Voice as cold and deadly said through the mist

"This isn't funny" Goten said as he began to power up for an attack

Suddenly everything died out and began to clear

"Oh relax…It was only a game right…Trick or Treat…I went for Trick" Little Trunks voice could be heard over the dieing mist and he was slowly coming into view

Goten could see the shadow like image of little Trunks

"You're a devil Trunks!" Goten said at the figure

Suddenly he could be seen and Goten went wide-eyed at what he saw

"No you're the devil….I…-pointing to himself-….Am an Angel" Little Trunks said

The mist was clear and sure enough there was Little Trunks with white feathery wings and a golden hallow over his head.

Goten busted out laughing and fell over onto the ground.

…

…

And downstairs

…

"I wonder why Trunks and Goten hasn't come down yet" Bulma said looking over at the stairs

"Don't worry I am sure there alright" Goku said

"There probably playing a game" ChiChi said over her glass of punch

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the two boys were seen at the bottom of the stairs.

Vegeta spit his punch all over Goku seeing his son dressed up in his costume

"Perfect aim…" Vegeta wiping his mouth

"Ewww Vegeta, that was sick" Goku wiping himself down

Vegeta smiled then walked over to his son

"The hell type of outfit is that" Vegeta said looking down at him

"I'm an angel" Trunks said blankly

Still before Vegeta could respond to his sons' reply Bulma came over and hugged her son making him blush

"Awww, how cute!" Bulma said screaming drawing the attention of ChiChi who then hugged him as well

"Well I have to admit, he got the hallow right" Goku said without missing a beat

"…" Piccolo suddenly appeared looking at the scene

Piccolo wasn't dressed up since he was already green anyway

….

Finally after about ten minutes Trunks' costume grew old and the party continued

"Hey Bulma lets do a séance and call up spirits" ChiChi said

"Okay" Bulma said as they got all the supplies

Threatening their husbands everyone gathered around the circle table holding hands.

….

And it began

…..

…..

"Come forth spirits" Bulma said

"Come threw the gate" ChiChi added in a ghost like manner

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped, since they knew spirits existed having all died at least once, but it was a holiday and for fun they wanted to humor them.

Since it had been awhile Trunks came out in ghost like form next to his Hikari, he wanted to see what was going on.

No one else could see him but Little Trunks and he stood there jaw dropped at the sight.

Everyone was at a circle table with candles, holding hands, and a crystal ball in the center. The lights were off, and the only glow was from the candles.

(The hell you all doing, if you want to sing Kumbaya you do it around a campfire not a table of candles) Trunks said to Little Trunks via mind link

((I know that but ChiChi wanted to do this)) Little Trunks responded to him

(And this is normal) Trunks asked confused

((Hell no)) Little Trunks

(So what the hell is going on) Trunks asked still confused

((We are trying to draw forth spirits)) Little Trunks

(They don't believe in spirits?) Trunks

((We do but she wanted to do it)) Little Trunks blushing

During this time Little Trunks never showed the signs that he was talking to his other self so nothing was disturbed.

"If there is a spirit here make a noise" ChiChi said

So the ghost like form of Trunks responded to her, by making a small energy blast and sent it to destroy the chair ten feet away from the table they were at

This startled everyone

"NO! DON'T BREAK THE CONNECTION" ChiChi said

"That was weird" Gohan looking at the now smoking chair

"….I felt no energy at all" Goku looking at it as well then turned back to the candles

"Ring a bell" Krillin said for fun but not wanting to know the results

(I don't believe this) Little Trunks to himself

"I'm scared" Goten more so to Trunks

"Ring a Bell" ChiChi repeated

So seeing the door bell, Trunks rang it

"Ahhhh" Everyone but little Trunks screamed, he was trying not to laugh at their stupidity

"SHOW US WHO YOU ARE!" ChiChi said finally

So for the hell of it, Future Trunks showed himself in ghost like image in his jean jacket and jeans

"Hi, Trick or Treat!" Trunks said waving to them all

THUNK!

Everyone fainted

Goten and Little Trunks busted out laughing

"Well I had fun" Trunks said looking at the two on the floor

…

END

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**

Return to Top


End file.
